


In Deep Waters

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, MerMay, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: Kylo and Hux are at that stage of their relationship where fantasies are shared. And, if one is very lucky indeed, also fulfilled.





	In Deep Waters

**Author's Note:**

> There's art! I still haven't stopped screaming! Check it out - it's amazing, and made by the awesomely amazing Rudbeckia.

It takes all of Kylo's courage to admit to Hux that he has a mer fantasy. Hux doesn't laugh, merely hums thoughtfully as his mouth is currently quite full. Kylo is almost overwhelmed with gratitude – although that may also have something to do with the wicked thing Hux just did with his tongue. Kylo doesn’t respond well to being ridiculed. Not well at all. And that is a side of him he does not want Hux to see, not now, not ever.

But because of that, because he does want to keep Hux and cherishes this _thing_ they have, whatever it may be called, he must be honest. After all, Hux has let him see his little collection of ruby red and emerald green lace panties which resulted in them not emerging from the bedroom for the entire weekend and was followed by an ever so slightly red-faced trip to a furniture store the following Monday for the purpose of buying the sturdiest bed available. Hux may not be as physically imposing as Kylo but he is lively in and outside of the bed. Vigorous, even. And innovative.

They made it back to the car before the memory of why, precisely, the new bed was needed became too much to bear. Who knew how easily two tall men could fold themselves into all sorts of configurations on the backseat of a relatively small car when the incentive was strong enough. 

Anyway. It’s Kylo’s turn to share his secrets and even though he has not always been honest with his partners, hasn’t really cared about such minor details as _truth_ or _loyalty_ , suddenly he finds himself wanting to hold nothing back from Hux.

He tries to parse Hux’s reaction to his unusual fantasy but Hux does a repeat and a variation of that tongue trick of his, and swallows. Kylo’s mind whitens out and then becomes occupied with getting Hux spectacularly off and it seems his confession is soon forgotten.

As their anniversary approaches Hux books a seaside holiday.

It’s wonderful. Blue-green tropical ocean, bright, sunny days and magical nights. Even the minor sunburn gained on the very first day and the horrible night spent hugging the toilet after a visit to a quaint little seafood restaurant can’t stop them from enjoying the holiday and each other to the maximum.

On one starlit night Kylo steps out of the shower of their beachfront bungalow and can't find Hux anywhere, only a key attached to a note which bids him to come to a nearby pier. Kylo scrambles into his clothes, is still pulling on his shoes as he hops out of the door and jogs the entire way. The gate to the pier is locked, but the key fits into the lock.

Kylo opens the squeaking gate, peering in the distance to see Hux. He wavers a bit, steps onto the walkway, then locks the gate behind him. He sees candlelight at the end of the pier and walks towards it slowly. The pier is low, barely above the waterline. As he approaches the light, he sees Hux, or rather the top half of Hux, the rest of him being immersed in the ocean

Hux leans his elbows on the wooden walkway and smiles. Kylo drops on his knees and bends down to kiss his boyfriend. "What's this?" he asks when he needs to come up for air. "A surprise." Hux kicks in the water and something wide and glittery surfaces behind him.

Kylo stares. "Is that a..."

"Yep. Happy anniversary," Hux says, grinning ear to ear. "I made it myself." Kylo bends down to look closer. From the waist down Hux is wearing a neoprene fish tail, covered with rhinestones and sequins. It's held up with a belt and a pair of suspenders. Hux is wearing pearls around his neck, seashells in his hair and his face is adorned with green glitter. Kylo is speechless. His eyes wander from Hux’s shimmering face to the end of his tail, aware that his mouth is hanging open but unable to close it. Hux looks at him, and the smile on his face falters. "I'm sorry," he says finally. "This was a stupid idea. Help me up."

"No!" Kylo scoops down once more and kisses Hux soundly. "This is a perfect gift."

He strips down to his boxers and lowers himself in the sea with a splash. Kissing becomes a challenge because Hux needs to keep a hold of the pier not to sink underwater, but they manage with Kylo wrapping his arms around Hux’s waist and holding on tight. The water comes only to their chests and it’s so warm that if it wasn’t for the briny smell he could be standing in a bathtub. The bright, almost-full moon paints the small waves lapping at them silver and only the faint sounds of music and laughter from one of the seaside restaurants remind them that they are not the only people in this world. Although right now Kylo can’t remember if he’s ever known anyone beyond the man in his arms.

The neoprene is not thick enough to hide Hux's very obvious arousal. Kylo’s body responds so quickly he feels a bit faint at the sudden surge of blood to his cock. He splashes and struggles a bit but soon enough his boxers are drifting gently towards the horizon, never to be seen again. He takes a firm hold of Hux's buttocks and pulls him close, grimacing as he finds himself grinding against the rhinestones adorning Hux’s fake fish tail. Kylo wishes he had his camera with him because he wants to commit every detail of this in his memory. Perhaps, if they are careful with the costume, they can recreate and document some of this later for when Kylo needs to be reminded of everything that is good in this world.

He pulls back, and begins to peel the fishtail off Hux, taking his sweet time with the suspenders as he suddenly discovers a brand-new kink. The tail itself is a trickier affair but with Hux wriggling and Kylo pulling it comes off, thankfully before Kylo keels over and dies from sheer sexual frustration. Hux wraps his legs around him as soon as he's free and latches his mouth back on Kylo's. The neoprene suit begins to float away, but Kylo gets a hold of it just before it's out of reach. He flings it over their heads, sprinkling seawater all over them, and it lands on the pier with a resounding flap. Hux is almost bouncing in his lap now, moaning into the kiss and holding a fistful of Kylo’s hair in a tight grip. Kylo resumes his sacred duty of kneading Hux's butt and attempting to fuse their bodies permanently together.

He spreads his fingers and they brush against something solid between Hux's cheeks. He presses against it and Hux shivers, dragging his fingernails over Kylo's skin and yanking his hair so hard Kylo growls. To get even Kylo puts more pressure on the plug and this time Hux curses quietly. Kylo grins, pecks a kiss on Hux’s nose and pulls the plug halfway out, then pushes it slowly back inside. Hux buries his face in the crook of Kylo’s neck and lets loose such a delicious mewl Kylo nearly bursts with sudden emotion.

He fucks Hux with the plug a few more moments, making Hux whimper and moan and twitch in Kylo's hold. He pulls the plug out altogether, and it slips from his fumbling grip and sinks to the bottom of the sea. Kylo considers diving after it but there are far more important matters at hand. Hux detaches himself and turns over, leaning again against the pier and bends over. Kylo laments he can’t see beneath the surface, Hux’s perky little buttocks on display is a sight he never gets tired of. Still, he doesn't need to be told what to do and, in a heartbeat, he's lining himself up and pushing in. It's glorious, all of this. The stars, the warm sea, the limp neoprene merman costume and the all-engulfing heat of Hux's body around him. He licks Hux's neck, spits glitter from his tongue and speeds up his thrusts as a small punishment.

He grips Hux’s hips, digs his feet in the sand and bites the skin of Hux’s shoulder. Small, breathy grunts escape his lips in time of his snapping hips. He closes his eyes and lets Hux fill his other senses with his scent and the touch of his skin under his hands and the sounds spilling into his ears.

"Please," Hux pants, "please, Kylo, please…" He is trembling and out of breath, almost sobbing as he begs and that is the sweetest sound Kylo has ever heard. He slides his hand around Hux’s waist and down his belly and wraps it around his cock, giving him the friction he so craves. Hux comes so suddenly and hard Kylo is left reeling and wondering how long he's been wearing the plug.

He isn't far behind. The chase of his own orgasm is short and rough. The water churns around them and Hux nearly collides with the pier with the force of Kylo's final thrusts. Kylo shudders and buries his nose in Hux's hair until his heart stops beating its way out of his chest and he can breathe again.

Hux is a mess of sweat, makeup and glitter. His hair is damp, and the saltwater has tangled it into a frizzy mess atop his head. Kylo suspects he looks pretty much the same, and his skin tingles when his blush subsides from his face and neck. He slides carefully out of Hux and gently turns him around, just to give him a slow, sweet kiss. "Happy anniversary," he murmurs against Hux's lips. "Happy anniversary," comes the answer. They lean their foreheads together, enjoying the soft intimacy of the afterglow. Kylo notices once more how he doesn’t struggle with the easy show of affection as he has done before, with previous partners. In this relationship Kylo is, for the first time in his life, content and happy with everything that he has and all that he is. He is enough, just as he is, and even though he strives to be better for Hux there never is any pressure to do so.

They help each other from the water and into what clothes remain somewhat dry. Hand in hand, dragging the fish tail behind them, trailing seawater and rhinestones, they walk under the bright stars slowly back to their bungalow.

Kylo does a quick mental calculation. If he is correct, and by rights he should be, by the time they reach the bungalow he’ll be up for another round.


End file.
